


Let it snow

by aurora_denian



Series: When you're not looking [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Family, Fluff, Multi, happy holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 17:16:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2740556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurora_denian/pseuds/aurora_denian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clem loved Christmas with a passion only a Jewish girl could.  Which was why Darcy was up before dawn on what was possibly the coldest December morning in recent memory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let it snow

**Author's Note:**

> After the angst and torture I put everyone through in my last story I thought a little light hearted romp was needed. Enjoy!

Darcy shivered as she stood in front of the tower, her heavy cordaroy coat doing nothing to block out the chill that cut through the street of Midtown. She openly glared when she heard the roar of the motorcycle approaching. "You couldn't borrow a fucking car?" Her yell barely pierced the noise so James ignored her and handed over her helmet instead. Giving a dramatic sigh she thanked Buddah that she'd had the foresight to wear her knee high boots and thick tights under her dress. Glareing one last time for good measure she climbed onto the back of the bike and held on tight as he took off.

The city lights seemed to twinkle in the predawn haze, strings of Christmas lights mengally with the normal glow of the city. Snuggling into James's back she let it wash over her, smile growing as a big band rendition of White Christmas softly drifted through the Bluetooth in her helmet. The bastard was smooth, she'll give him that.

The finally came to a stop right outside of Brooklyn, Christmas lights glowing along a well worn path. Hopping off the back of the bike she practically skipped over to the others already congrigated in the parking lot. "You all made it!"

Clint laughed as she pulled him into a hug. "Only seemed fair, all things considered." Darcy could see the logic behind that. "Nat and Bruce got caught up but they said they would be here later."

Darcy nodded, giving a wave to Coulson as he walked up beside Clint. "Thanks for coming, boss man." Coulson just nodded, subtly entwining his fingers with Clint. She wasn't expecting anything heartfelt and open out of the normally stoic man, it meant enough that he had shown up at all. "We can go ahead and head in. They'll be here soon." Steve stopped off to give her a hug before dragging Tony down the path. James stopped at her side, holding his arm out, lifting a brow in question. Smiling softly she entwined her arm with his, and gently pulled him towards the path.

Winding their way through the foliage they finally came to a stop next to a gazebo. A small box set on the steps, flowers almost overflowing. Taking out the botiners she passed them around before taking the box and dashing off to the side.

She stopped short in a small alcove Darcy thrust a bouquet at Jane. "Is it just me or are Asgardian traditions really weird?"

"Well it is another culture. " Darcy snorted as she dug out a larger bouquet. It would be like Jane to hedge her bets especially when she was the one who had to live with those differences. "Is everything going okay out there? " 

"We have a few people running late, but other then that, it's all going accordingly." Jane's nodded absently, running a nervous hand over her dress. "You look fine, Janie." Jane nodded but she didn't look convinced. "Trust me, nobody out there is going to be paying attention to what anybody else is wearing. I think Stark showed up in a Zeppelin t-shirt." That at least got a chuckle out of the other woman. "Now, put on a big smile and your big girl panties because we are doing this."

By the time she got back everyone was settled and the iPod jack was already set up for her. Standing in the gazebo she hit play and instrumental rendition of Let it snow filling the air. Jane and Thor slowly walked down the pathway, parting at the end to take their position on either side of Darcy.

Just as the tempo picked up the focus of the morning started their own walk. Darcy couldn't help smiling as she took in Clem's jade green dress. It was so like her to buck tradition, even on a day like today. As they came to a stop in front of her Darcy killed the music. "Everyone, we are gathered here today to witness the quasi legal binding of two people who love each other dearly."

The ceremony flew by from Darcy's perspective, words blending together till the very end. "Then the power invested in me by an internet church and the county clerk's office, I know pronounce you Alien God person and non-derogitorially titled female life partner. You may kiss, you know, if you want." Darcy had to admit Loki was a smooth SOB as he dipped Clem into a kiss.  
As the crowd began to clap and, in Thor's case anyway, cheer, Darcy felt her phone vibrate in her pocket.

_Sorry we couldn't make it. Ro says hi._

Darcy crinkled her brow just as something wet hit the tip of her nose. Looking up she saw large white flakes floating to the ground. "Darce! It's snowing!" Darcy couldn't help sharing in Clem's laughter as she strong armed Loki into twirling her through the falling snow. Feeling an arm drape across her shoulders she smiled up at James before kissing a snowflake awat from his upper lip. She wanted this moment to last forever. Her family safe and sound around her, the love of her life with his arms around her. "Darcy! Come dance with me! " Laughing she did just that. 


End file.
